


MarcAce Week: Bloodletting

by KabochaKitsune



Series: MarcAce Week 2019 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Acceptance, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Anal, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bratting, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drug-Induced Sex, Guilt, Hypnotism, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Loss of Control, M/M, MarcoAce Week, MarcoAce Week 2019, Masochism, Monsters, Obedience, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Prostate Milking, Regeneration, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sadism, Supernatural Elements, Switching, Tears, Tongues, Trope Inversion, Vampires, Violent Sex, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: "What do you think is gonna happen if you drink blood from a phoenix?"Ace stared.Stared a little longer.Stared some more, into those beautiful, soft, brightly-blue eyes."...You'll heal."





	MarcAce Week: Bloodletting

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up this swan dives (heh) from Marco/Ace to Ace/Marco real fast so press that back button if you're not here for that.
> 
> This goes real hard on the vampires as a "metaphor" for sex thing except the metaphor gets thrown out real fast in favor of going straight to the fucking. I don't know how to tag this thing. Something something savage dommy fuckslut Acepire.
> 
> Happy Monsterween!
> 
> For [MarcoAce Week 2019](https://marcoaceweek.tumblr.com/post/188059063077). 30th October (Day 6): Monsters / Confessions.

"Come on, Ace."

Marco's voice was stern. Ace fidgeted anyway, pinned under that stare, pinned against the wall even though Marco wasn't actually touching him, pinned in the shadow against the hull by how _cold_ the moonlight was. That last was the worst, the most searing, and that was weird, wasn't it? Wasn't it supposed to be the opposite?

"_Look at me_."

Fuck.

Ace met the other's eyes without question, shrinking further against the wood, always weak to that tone. Marco undid him, pulled him apart, got inside his skin and soul and body so easily. Their relationship was more than he ever could have imagined - dreamed - when they started, better, stronger, blazing with comfortable heat.

Which was why this felt even more like a betrayal.

It wasn't like it had happened on purpose, of course not, but he still felt _guilty_. The bite had been so _fucking intimate_ that it felt like cheating. One of the locals had told him about _thrall_, but he'd brushed it off as fairy tales, nonsense.

Devil Fruit made a lot more sense, in a twisted way.

"Ace."

Ace flinched.

Marco's calm, understanding, tender voice was _worse_ than the harshness when Ace felt this ill.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, eyes lowering, and he saw the genuine concern enter Marco's frown.

"Ace... babe. Tell me what happened."

Fuck. Ace grit his teeth, weak to sweet nicknames, weak to how much Marco _cared_, weak to -

"Ace..."

He hadn't even realized there were tears tracking down his cheeks until Marco cupped his face, brushing the tears away with his thumbs, turning the smaller man's face up to look at Marco's. His eyes were bright, the blue glowing in that way they did when Marco's emotions were up, belying the calm exterior, something Ace saw so much more often when it was him than when it was anything else.

"I'm a vampire," he spat finally, gracelessly, feeling stupid and useless and weak and god, Marco was gonna have to kill him, wasn't he?

But Marco just blinked. Searched his gaze for a second, as though looking for some kind of a joke.

Then jammed a thumb under his upper lip, pushing it up above his gums to get a good look at long, sharp fangs.

Blinked again.

Then sighed.

"That explains why you smell like blood."

Ace's heart skipped a beat.

"I don't - I didn't! I haven't hurt _anybody!_" He hadn't, wouldn't, would _never_, and the fucking _humiliating_ growl of his stomach just then attested to that.

"Hush." Marco's tone was firm again, not stern but certain, brooking no argument. He checked Ace over bit by bit, found a pulse but a weak one, a slight pointing to his ears, held a sudden blaze of phoenix fire in front of his eyes to watch the pupils shrink to slits instead of pinpricks. The inner irises were red inside the brown halo. The weirdest thing, though:

"You're hot."

"I know," Ace murmured, not mistaking the words or the tone. He was always warm, it came with his Fruit, but now his skin was _blazing_. "Sunlight doesn't bother me, either. It feels _great_. I notice it all the time, more than I ever have." He glanced up past the overhang. "The moon burns. It's too cold."

Marco frowned, turning to look back over his shoulder. Odd.

...Hm.

"Your Fruit, I wonder?"

Ace blinked. He hadn't even considered that.

He was powered by _fire_, whole and pure - it would be stupid for fire to burn a fire logia user, so... it would be stupid for the sun to burn him too, right?

"I... guess?"

"Hm."

Marco touched his chin, cupped his jaw.

"Now..." Ace shrank back, swallowing. Marco stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing.

Ace puffed up, red flush in his cheeks, feeling a totally different kind of embarrassed and uncomfortable, smacking the phoenix in the chest. "What the fuck, Marco! This is serious!"

"Okay, okay, okay... ha, you just answered my question."

"What question?"

Marco leaned close, grinning at him. "Why you didn't say anything. I'm not going to kill you, you moron."

Ace's mouth fell open.

"Why not?"

"Come on," Marco murmured instead of answering, taking Ace by the wrist and pulling him around to the rear hatch, making sure to keep them shadowed from the moon.

Ace was baffled. He was baffled the whole walk, the whole way to Marco's room, the whole time Marco was stripping himself and then pulling off Ace's clothes, starting with his shoes.

"What...?" he finally managed when Marco had them both in their briefs. The other man pulled out one of the wooden chairs he kept at the little table he used for less-public socializing, drinking with a friend or two instead of the whole crew. Sat down, and pulled Ace into his lap, straddling him. Ace's cheeks lit up further.

"Now. Why would I have to kill you?"

"Because I've gotta eat people!" Ace burst. It was the worst, most horrible, most obvious thing, wasn't it?

But Marco was still smiling as he leaned in, slid his hands up Ace's back and pulled the younger man within a breath of his lips.

"What do you think is gonna happen if you drink blood from a phoenix?"

Ace stared.

Stared a little longer.

Stared some more, into those beautiful, soft, brightly-blue eyes.

"...You'll heal."

"Yeah," Marco smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Come on." Strong fingers stroked up into dark hair, curling over the back of Ace's head and pulling that mouth to his neck. "You've gotta be starving."

Ace wanted to protest, wanted to say anything, just on principle - but his pupils shrank to razor-thin vertical slits when his lips brushed Marco's throat. He smelled like blood, smelled like _life_, smelled sweet and savory and thrumming and his jugular was _right there_ and his mouth was open before he could stop himself, piercing the skin and vein with long fangs and clamping his mouth down, clutching hands onto arms and sudden claws into skin, his thighs clenching around Marco's hips hard enough for the wood to creak.

Marco grunted, jerked once involuntarily. He hadn't known quite what to expect, but his throat _burned_ where Ace bit, searing like venom. _Anticoagulant?_ he thought vaguely as Ace sucked on his throat, pulling blood from him without a hint of struggle. As an afterthought he realized his limbs were stiff, not painful but nearly impossible to move. It wasn't just the strength of Ace's hold on him - though that was considerable, far stronger than Ace had ever clutched to him before - it was something else, something stuck in his head. Supernatural, likely, part of the effect.

As his body thrummed, working overtime to reproduce blood nearly as fast as he lost it, Marco felt a haze start up in his head. Tried instinctively to shake his head, clear out the fog, but that, too, wouldn't move, his neck stiff and rigid. He could feel his fruit still working, though, long used to the blue warmth of regeneration. He was vaguely managing to hold it away from Ace's lips, to let the wound stay open, but he could acutely feel an ache in his back as his kidneys got the message of oxygen loss, his bones all but throbbing with how quickly they had to do their job.

It got slowly harder and harder to mind as that fog swirled around in his brain, fading the pain into the background. That was fine. It was nice. Let him relax, let him sink into this, go slowly boneless, easing back into the chair. Marco felt that stiffness start to slip, but didn't seem to _want_ to move his limbs or neck anymore. It was fine right here, with Ace in his lap, moaning into his neck as he drank, and Marco let his head drop entirely back onto the chair, his own groan low in his lips. Skin tingling, blood singing, blue fires smoldering softly around the claws in his biceps, hips rolling slowly up.

He blinked.

Wow he was hard.

...It occurred to him how far that aimless bluntness of thought was outside his usual, but it was so hard to care.

"_Fffffffuck_," a voice growled in his ear. Ace's, mostly, but purring, growling, animal, rough with a lust that made Marco's groin clench. The tongue dragging over the wounds on his throat felt _good_ instead of awful, and Marco murmured some kind of encouragement, not sure of the words, exactly.

"'M gonna fuck you," that same voice rumbled into his ear. Marco blinked, slowly. That sounded fantastic. But... unusual?

"You sure?" he murmured, barely intelligible.

The laugh in his ear was a barking cackle. When Ace sat up, his whole lip was glistening with blood, his teeth painted with it, drips of it streaking down his chin from both corners. His cheeks were _alight_, pink with absolutely golden freckles, and those brilliant red eyes glowed as brightly as the phoenix's ever did.

"You want it, right?" Ace's voice was cocky, bright and dark at once, and his tongue was long and pointed as he lapped up one of the trickles of blood next to his mouth. "You love it when you ride me. How about I plow your ass into the mattress instead?"

Marco's next blink was long, slow. This wasn't like Ace. Or at least... not what he was like in bed. He thought. Was pretty sure. A little more sure the more his neck closed up, the more that fog in his head started to thin.

Right. Vampire.

...Well. If this was the only difference...?

"Fuck me," he murmured, hazy eyes burning blue to match Ace's red. Ace laughed, the sound delighted and wicked and aroused as hell.

"You got it, Daddy."

Marco shuddered. They'd fallen into that little kink by accident, had played with it once or twice since, but Ace's nerves had kept it from becoming a regular thing. Now? The way he used that word like it was a leash was going right to Marco's groin, tightening the muscles in his ass.

Shit.

Getting to the bed was a blur. He didn't quite parse the movement until he was facefirst over it, underwear around his ankles - arching back with a groan, eyes blown wide open, as a too-slick too-hot too-_long_ tongue slithered into him. Ace's lips purred against his hole but he didn't stop, prying Marco open with no buildup and no warning, just his unnatural tongue fucking Marco deep and slick, one finger joining in eventually to pull at the edges, stretch him wider. Marco moaned helplessly even as his head started to come back, feeling too good to protest. Yeah... this was way outside Ace's usual proclivities. Preferences. But if Ace was under any spell, he was under his own, bloodlust pumping him up to fucklust without a lot of effort, and while his bite was probably full of aphrodisiacs and soporifics and god knows what else, Marco's body was burning through them fast, and he couldn't say he minded where this was going.

"You ready, Daddy?" Ace nibbled the softer skin in the crease of his ass as he pulled back, spread the blond open with a pull of thumbs. Marco knew the sane answer was to demand real lube, but... Ace's saliva was _slick_, thick, inside him, and what was the worst that could happen to _him_?

"Give it to me, Baby," he purred himself, canting his hips up towards the pull of those thumbs.

"Damn," Ace cursed - then sheathed himself inside _hard_, rough, and all at once, leaving Marco screaming and clawing at the sheets and _god_ that was _good_. It could have hurt, came close, but whatever the fuck was in Ace's spit made the slide easy even if he was maybe still a hair too tight. "Mm. Daddy sure is a slut for my dick, huh?"

Shit, this was a turnaround Marco never expected. Not in a million years, not with Ace. But as the younger man pulled out and _slammed_ back in, blowing a moan out through Marco's lips, Marco decided that he - no, not that he didn't care. That he fucking loved this. It had been a long time since he'd switched Dom/sub roles with someone so completely.

"I asked you a question," Ace purred, dragging _furrows_ into Marco's back with claws, bringing up bright blue fires in their wake as Marco gasped with pain and old, familiar pleasure.

"That's right, Baby," he murmured, rocking back onto Ace's cock, shivering, wondering how Ace looked like this. "Daddy needs your cock so fucking badly..."

"Yeah you do." Claws dimpled into the skin at his hips, not quite breaking the surface yet, but Marco didn't expect that to last long.

"Beg for it."

"Please, Baby," he murmured half into the sheet. "Been too long since anybody's wrecked me. You're so big and so strong, Baby, can't wait for you to tear me up..."

"That's right," Ace growled this time, clenching his hands on Marco's hips - popping several claws through skin to blood - and starting to _slam_ in, hard and fast and with no buildup, wrenching gasps and moans from Marco's throat immediately, his cock already leaking as the force ground it against the bed. "You love it rough, huh, Daddy? Can't stay hurt with that special Fruit so you wanna get hurt more to make up for it..."

"Got it in one," Marco slurred back, lifting his ass higher, his own claws raking holes in the sheets as his hands and feet went talon. "Rough me up, Baby, know you can do it, know you can ruin me..."

"_Beg for it_," Ace purred again, obviously pleased with himself, and Marco didn't even balk.

"Please Baby," he moaned, trying to match those thrusts but finding Ace's hands so hard on his hips he couldn't really rock properly. "Fuck me 'til I hurt, claw me up, fuck me as hard as you can, please, know you can, want it, need it to be you..."

"_Slut_..." Marco wasn't sure if that was an accusation, a tease, or a praise - maybe all three - and didn't care, not with Ace leaning in harder over him and digging into his pelvis with all ten vicious claws, nails twisting in the wounds as Ace fucked him harder, faster, rougher; got more brutal with every passing second until Marco was keening with need, with pleasure overload, babbling soft praises and pleas and eventually breaking down into _good boy, give it to Daddy, love your cock_, over and over again with little variance. His hips were literally on fire, blazing around those nails, his body trying hard as hell to keep up with the abuse Ace was heaping on it and not managing. Marco was losing his _mind_ at how good it was, repeating those three phrases endlessly, praising and needing and finally coming in a rush when Ace leaned forward hard and _slammed_ those brutal thrusts right against his prostate. Ace grunted when Marco's body clamped down on his cock, held harder, kept going at the same pace and angle, milking that gland on purpose until Marco was _sobbing_, cock dribbling at a steady and unrelenting pace as his damnable body kept regenerating his prostate fluid as tirelessly as it had regenerated his blood, drawn out long beyond orgasm and into painful wrenching pleasure. Ace was laughing behind him, breathless, watching tears of overload track down Marco's face and talons claw the shit out of the bedding, and still Marco backed into his cock, whispering _pleasepleaseplease_ but never _stop_.

"Daddy," he hummed, "I'm hungry..."

"_Eat me_," Marco sobbed without a breath of hesitation, and Ace fell on him like a wild animal, sinking teeth into Marco's shoulder and rutting against him harder and shallower until he came roughly, grunting, pumping in seed and sucking down blood and clenching his whole body into and onto and against Marco's.

He all but collapsed after that, shivering. Marco tried to stay awake, feeling his body knit itself back together, wanting to rest after that much - just that _much_. But if Ace "came to" before he passed out himself, Marco would need to be here to hold and shush and promise it was fine, good, _perfect_.

They'd maybe need to talk over rules and whens and hows, but if feeding Ace meant getting a fuck like that, he sure as fuck wasn't ever going to get tired of letting his lover have all the blood he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
